Teman!
by Shacchin21Andi
Summary: Menceritakan keseharian dua sahabat dalam menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya yang terkesan membosankan dan terlalu monoton—summary gaje.


**Teman!**

**By** _Shacchin21Andi_

**Vocaloid**, Rated: K+, Indonesian, Humor, Friendship

**Character** : Hatsune Miku and Sakine Meiko

**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid dan karakter Utauloid bukan punya saya. Jalan cerita punya saya.

**Warning** : OOC, typo menyertai, garing, humor maksa, bahasa nggak seEYD(?).

**a/n** : Untuk elhu pada yang kagak suka fujoshi/yaoi/fudanshi/seme/uke mending nggak usah baca, karena ada pembicaraan nista yang absurd di dalamnya! :v Oh,yah, banyak kata-kata yang gue pakein (*) kalau itu bukan dari Vocaloid/Utauloid :v

Oke, selamat membaca! Cekidot~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi yang cerah di hari senin. Seorang gadis berambut twintail berwarna _aqua_ sedang menampilkan wajah masam-nya saat menyusuri koridor sekolah saat ini. Kantung matanya yang menghitam memberikan kesan suram. Ada apa?

Ternyata, gadis bernama lengkap _Hatsune_ _Miku_ itu sedang dalam mode mengantuk karena semalam begadang nonton anime _yaoi_ berjudul '_Love St*ge!'_ sampai tengah malam karena menonton OVA-nya juga.

Selain mengantuk, dia juga sebal karena anime bergenre romance-_shounen ai_ itu tidak sesuai harapannya. Karena tidak se_-ekhm_ anime _'Boku no Pic*'_ padahal di OVA-nya _Love St*ge! _Juga lumayan _ekhm_. Tapi, beda pendapat memang.

Lalu, bodohnya Miku ini, dia menonton anime yaoi yang buat _dag dig dug _di malam senin! Mana ada ulangan biologi, lagi!. Sial banget, kan?

"Mikuuu! Ohaaaaaaaayyyyyyooooo~", tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada gadis berambut cokelat sebahu yang nabok pundak Miku dengan kasar sambil mengucapkan _ohayo_.

Sontak Miku yang lagi ngelamun tadi jadi shock dipukul dan kini meringis kesakitan, nyatanya pukulan gadis bernama lengkap _Sakine Meiko _itu emang kuat banget!. Jadinya, Miku ngejongkok sambil elus-elus pundak-nya. Nahan nangis pula!.

"sakit... hiks.."Miku mulai nangis akibat ditabok, Meiko memang kalau bercanda suka berlebihan dan garing!

"Ehh, gomen ne!", Meiko segera minta maaf dan nolong sahabat _fujo_-nya itu untuk berdiri lagi.

Setelah Miku berdiri, dia ngusap air matanya, terus Miku balas nabok pundak Meiko dengan galak-nya. Jadilah, Meiko juga kesakitan, soalnya bagian itu emang abis dibogem pas latihan karate kemarin.

Setelah adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh 'duo' itu dikoridor sekolah, akhirnya Miku sampai dikelas dan disusul oleh Meiko. Mereka teman sebangku, jadi baikannya cepat meski sempat canggung sih.

Keduanya mulai mengeluarkan buku paket IPA masing-masing. Rupanya Meiko juga hanya sedikit belajar, padahal biasanya nih orang nafsu banget belajar kalau ada ulangan, kayak kesetanan, soalnya dia benci kalau dikalahkan sama Miku. Meskipun fujo-fujo begitu, Miku salah satu murid cerdas dikelas.

"tumben. Emang semalam lhu ngapain?", tanya Miku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca. "gue? Um, gue nonton anime _'Junjou R*mantica'_ yang lhu pinjamkan sabtu lalu", jawab Meiko dengan muka datar. Miku hanya ber-oh-ria mendengarnya. Yap, Meiko juga seorang fujoshi seperti Miku.

Sesudah beberapa menit merasa materi sudah masuk diotak, akhirnya kedua gadis fujo itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan belajar dan mulai membahas anime _shounen _yang mengandung _Seme-Uke_ complete yang bikin gregetan. Misalnya, _Kurok* no bas*ke_.

"Uke yang paling top nurut lhu siapa di tuh anime?", Miku nanya ke Meiko duluan. Gadis berambut pendek itu mikir sejenak, lalu ngejawab, "gue rasa Kur*ko deh! Muka-muka uke yang datar minta di r*pe-nya itu bikin gue nosebleed jadinya!", jawab Meiko dengan kalimat nista-nya. Mendengarnya, Miku manggut-manggut setuju mendengar pendapat sahabatnya.

"nah, kalau elhu?", kali ini Meiko balik nanya,"ekhm... Kalau nurut gue sih, um.. Mid*rima", jawaban ini sukses buat Meiko tersedak air yang diminumnya, "ehbuset dah, bukannya dia itu tipe Seme?", "Tunggu coeg, gue belum berikan alasannya!", Meiko pun memutuskan untuk diam agar bisa mendengar alasan sohib nya itu.

"ekhm, ghini.. Mid*rima itu kan _tsundere_, seperti karakter-karater cewek dalam anime lain! Aura-aura tsundere yang memancar darinya itu bikin _ekhm_ gimana ghitu!", Miku menjelaskan tidak masuk akal dan sangat membingungkan, alasan macam apa itu?!, jadinya Meiko cengo nggak ngerti.

"Oh, ya! Selain Kur*ko! Ada juga lho uke muka tembok kek dia!", Miku mulai semangat membahas topik ini, "eh, ciyus lhu?", Meiko pun nggak kalah semangat. "Iyah! Lhu emang belum nonton anime _'fr*e!'_ yah?", "huum, belum", jawab Meiko.

"ghini, tuh anime kan tentang renang! Jadinya, Gyaaaaaaaahhhh~, tubuh-tubuh cakep para karakter tuh bikin nggak nahan! Nah, soal yang tadi, namanya H*ruka! Hem, hem, hem... saat mereka selesai berenang, badannya yang basah ituu bikin—", belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan kalimat nista-nya, seorang guru em... laki-laki kayaknya(lho?) memasuki ruang kelas.

"Yo! Gackpoid-_sensei_ disini! Selamat pagi! Jadi, kalian sudah pada belajar kan untuk ikut ulangan biologi?", Meiko ngumpat dalam hati sambil gumam, "rese' nih!", abisnya dia lagi ngebayangin H*ruka yang dibilang sama Miku!.

Dan ulangan Biologi pun dimulai dengan penuh suka duka!.

—1 jam lebih kemudian—

"okeh.. sisa 2 menit lagi anak-anak!", tereak Gackpoid-sensei menghancurkan suasana tentram dan penuh _duka_cita yang telah dibangun siswa-siswinya(halah-_-). Meiko dah kumpul 8 menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Miku baru mau ngumpul lembar jawabannya.

Nih, bocah sebenarnya selesai jawab 10 menit yang lalu, namun yah karena ragu entar jawabannya salah jadi diperiksa melulu sampai-sampai tuh lembar jawaban kusut.

"okeh! Dikumpul sekarang! Yang terlambat ngekumpul Gackpoid-sensei nggak nerima lagi yah!", ancam Sensei berambut ungu penyuka _terong_-_terongan_ itu—salah!—maksudnya penyuka terong!.

Semuanya buru-buru ngumpul, ada yang lega, ada yang pengen buang gas alam, ada yang sport jantung dan lain-lain lah.

"yap, karena semuanya sudah dikumpul, Gackpoid-sensei keluar dulu yah!", ucap tuh orang sambil lambai-lambai sapu tangannya. Yang lain pada merinding disko liatnya.

"Oh, yah, kok Gackpoid-sensei nggak bilang _saya_ atau _sensei_ saja sih? Kenapa untuk mengucapkan s_aya _dia mesti nyebut namanya? Sok imut banget", ucap Miku yang disetujui hampir seluruh teman kelasnya.

"tuh orang kan emang caper, jadi maklumin ajah", jawab Meiko dan hanya di_hn_ kan oleh Miku. "Oh, yah pelajaran berikutnya...".

Miku berdiri dari bangkunya dan melihat keluar jendela. Memandangi lapangan yang tengah kosong karena cuaca hari ini emang terlalu cerah! Sangat!. Awan nggak ada, jadi tuh sinar matahari langsung main tembus ajah.

"aku akan mati!", gumam Miku sambil menatap horror lapangan itu karena telah terpanggang oleh teriknya sang mentari.

"uaaaahhhh! Miku! Lihat asap dari permukaan tuh lapangan! Benar-benar terpanggang!", Meiko memasang tampang tak kalah horror.

Menjelang musim panas saja suhu nya sudah seperti ini, apalagi pas musim-nya? Miku merinding memikirkannya.

"dan pelajaran kedua adalah olahraga!", Meiko menyahut. "Tiddddaaaakkkkk!", Miku teriak frustasi dengan lebay-nya. Ck, ck, ck, menyedihkan.

"Dasar cewek-cewek lebay. Hari ini kan kita kita olahraga dalam gedung. Lupa?", pemuda berambut pirang tiba-tiba menghampiri Miku dan Meiko. _Kagamine Len_ namanya.

"Diamlah, aku tahu kok", Miku sok tahu padahal dia benar-benar lupa. "Ish, pergi deh sana. Ganggu orang saja!", Meiko ikut-ikutan bully si Len, mendengar dirinya dibegituin, _kokoro_-nya Len jadi ngejleb banget.

"Geez, menyebalkan lhu pada! Syukurin gue kasih ingat!", Len ngomong dengan kasarnya, kesal banget tauk!. "Siapa nanya?", dua sejoli itu memasang tampang datar mematikan(?) ke Len, sehingga cowok ekhm-_uke_-ekhm pecinta pisang itu jadi ciut.

Kalau mau berdebat sama nih 2 cewek, susahnya minta ampun!. Yak, kalau Miku saja sih gampang dikalahin. Lah, kalau Meiko?

"Yasudah, kalau ghitu gue duluan yak", ujar Len sambil menenteng tas kecil berisi pakaian olahraga-nya. "Hn"jawab Miku.

"Ohhh, jangan-jangan hari ini kelas kita campur dengan kelas lain,donk?", Meiko tiba-tiba semangat. Ada apaan nih?. "Mungkin. Gue juga nggak tau", jawab Miku nggak yakin.

"Geez! Kau ini!", Meiko segera nabok kepalanya Miku karena sebal. "oi, apaan sih?!", siapapun pasti kesal jadinya kalau dighituin melulu,kan?. "gahahah, kagak", dan malah dijawab dengan tawa tanpa dosa!.

"_Onee-chan!_ Nggak ganti baju?". Tiba-tiba Miku yang lagi bengong ngeliat lapangan langsung diterjang oleh seorang gadis bersurai kuning yang rambutnya diikat satu dibagian kanan(kayaknya :v).

"Guahhhh!", Miku _sport_ jantung. "Gaah, Ne.. Neru-chan! Le-lepaskan!", pinta Miku mengetahui siapa pelaku kekerasan ini.

Setelah mendengar permintaan _onee-chan_ nya itu, Neru—atau yang bernama lengkap _Akita Neru—_itu segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"ebuset dah! Lhu tadi mau melakukan pembunuhan berencana,yak?!"Tanya Miku dengan sewotnya dan makin sebal dari tadi kesiksa melulu.

"Nyahaha, kagak! Bercanda,kok!", Neru berVria untuk berdamai. "geez", Miku bergumam sebal.

Miku dan Neru emang bukan saudara kandung. Warna rambut nggak sama, hoby pun nggak sama. Tapi, karena teman sekelas bilang Miku dan Neru itu mirip, akhirnya Neru jadi kebiasaan panggil Miku 'onee-chan'.

"Oh, yah, soal ganti baju. Gue mau ganti baju dikelas"jawab Miku sambil mulai ngelepas kancing bajunya, sontak Neru nahan tangan onee-chan—nya itu. "Jangan! Masa' onee-chan mau ganti baju dikelas! Nggak malu diliat cowok apah?!",bentak Neru.

"santai ajah kelles.. lagian Miku itu nggak menarik. Gue rasa dikelas nggak ada deh yang mau liat tubuhnya itu", jawab Meiko penuh kejujuran, mentang-mentang badannya 'ok' dia jadi songong ghitu, nyebelin,kan?.

"diamlah, _teme_"jawab Miku, dan itu membuat Meiko tertawa kemenangan. Dasar. "Oh, yah.. tenang saja. Lagian gue double kok bajunya"jawab Miku sambil mulai ngebuka kancing seragamnya. Dan benar, dia udah makai baju olahraga dibalik seragam putihnya.

"geez, nggak menarik. Yaudah, gue pergi ganti baju dulu yah Onee-chan!", Neru pun lambaik-lambai sambil ngejar teman-temannya untuk ganti baju bareng.

Miku dan Meiko pun sudah selesai berganti pakaian, dan anak cowok nyatanya pada nggak tertarik emang.

Si Miku yang _opp*i_-nya gepeng kayak papan penggilasan seperti S*kura(N*ruto), si Meiko yang hampir seperti Lyf*(S*O) namun galaknya gimana membuat mereka nggak tertarik. Dasar ecchi!.

"Kita pergi sekarang,yuk?"ajak Miku, Meiko pun mengiyakan dan keduanya segera pergi keluar kelas sambil jalan beriringan.

.

.

.

**~oOo~Chapter 1 Selesai~oOo~**

.

.

.

a/n : ngegantung yak? Atau kagak? :v terserahlah, jalan ceritanya emang sengaja gue ghiniin jadi maklumin ajah, yah? Waks :v *ditabok readers*. Oh, yah, untuk penggemar K*robasu dan fr*e! Gue minta maaf karena ngebuat kalian berpikir tuh anime shounen ai! Sebenarnya kagak,kok. X'D *ditendang*. Okeh, sekian. Review, nya~?

a/n : Sekedar penambah wawasan, _shounen_-_ai_ itu cinta antara dua cowok,ehehe(/_\\). Selebihnya jika masih ada yang belum diketahui, silahkan cari di mbah gugle yak?.


End file.
